


两生关（3）

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019
Summary: 友情提示：肖叔并没有下线
Kudos: 4





	两生关（3）

那晚过后肖凯中时不时会来找徐一凝，他算是她最喜欢的那类顾客，多金且好伺候。当然她不至于因此而产生一些多余的感情，毕竟他们本来就是两个世界的人。她现阶段的目标仅仅是赚钱养家，让弟弟上一所好的大学罢了。

徐一凝的上班时间通常是下午到半夜，结果今晚刚过十点便接到电话，对方说请问你是陈玺羽的姐姐吗，我是他的老师，他这边出了点状况，方便的话希望你能来一趟。徐一凝不得不抛下刚聊了几句的顾客赶去学校——唯一值得庆幸的大概是最后一趟公交还没有停运。

事实上，陈玺羽属于比较乖的那类学生。他与徐一凝虽然没有血缘关系，但两人这么多年来相依为命，感情和亲姐弟别无二致。上高中后陈玺羽便一直住校，很少给姐姐添麻烦。对于徐一凝现在的工作他其实只是一知半解，但既然她不打算说，他也知趣地没有问。

徐一凝赶到学校时本以为要面对的是陈玺羽的班主任，一个刻薄而古板的老头。但出乎意料地，对方是位从未见过的年轻男人。他向她伸出手：你好，我叫张颜齐，是陈玺羽的生物老师。

徐一凝忐忑不安地与他握手，仍在担忧陈玺羽到底出了什么事。其实这件事说大不大，说小不小。高二的学生已经开始定期周测，今天晚修考生物时，张颜齐发现班里有同学作弊，而陈玺羽正是给他们提供答案的那个。这种小测出现作弊的现象倒不奇怪，但张颜齐顺藤摸瓜查下去，发现居然是那帮学生出钱找陈玺羽买答案。此事涉及到金钱交易，但陈玺羽的成绩一直名列前茅，平时学习也认真，张颜齐便直接联系了家长，希望能私下解决。

那几个作弊的学生都是混日子的富二代，家长不是在出差就是压根不把这当回事，结果最后只有陈玺羽的家长来了。徐一凝看着一旁垂头丧气的弟弟，比起生气更多的是无奈。她大概能猜到陈玺羽为什么会这样做，因为钱。他清楚她这些年赚钱有多辛苦，也一直想帮她分忧。以前陈玺羽会在课余时间打工，升高二后学习压力大，徐一凝便坚决不让他去了。她欣慰于弟弟的成熟，但并不希望是以这种方式。

简单聊过后徐一凝便让他回宿舍了。陈玺羽是个懂事的孩子，不需要她多费口舌。张颜齐有些抱歉地说辛苦你这么晚过来，并提出要送她回家。徐一凝原本还在发愁没有公交要怎么回去，既然张颜齐都这么说了，便也不客气地答应了。

两个人肩并肩地往停车场走，晚上的风有些凉，徐一凝穿的还是上班时的衣服，连衣裙又短又薄。张颜齐注意到后便主动脱下自己的外套递给她。徐一凝披着他的外套，有点不好意思地笑了笑。现在还是上班时间，张颜齐问她目的地时她便说了富贵门的地址，不过并没有告诉对方自己是在那里工作。

学校离富贵门大概有二十分钟的车程，徐一凝闲不下来，便主动找张颜齐搭话：“张老师，您是这学期才教高二的吗？之前好像没见过您。”

“嗯，我本来是教高一的，玺羽他们班的老师生病了，我才临时来带他们。”

“您看起来很年轻。”

“因为我去年才大学毕业。”张颜齐用余光看向她，“其实您比较让我惊讶，第一眼我还以为是玺羽的同龄人。”

“其实您要是说我看起来成熟我会更高兴。”徐一凝耸耸肩道，“玺羽的家庭背景比较……复杂，我也不知道我这个姐姐能否当得称职。希望张老师平时能多关注他一些，要是他犯了什么错误您也不用顾忌别的，该罚就得罚。”

“放心好了，他是个聪明的学生。”张颜齐笑了笑，“顺带一提，您刚才认真的样子倒确实是个成熟的家长。”

那晚过后徐一凝加了张颜齐的微信，名义上是为了更好地监督陈玺羽学习，但不知为何她对他总有种不一般的好感。也许是因为他长得不错，也许是因为他为人风趣又好相处。总而言之，当徐一凝第三次在饭桌上提起张颜齐的时候，陈玺羽忍不住翻了个白眼：“姐，你对我们老师是不是有点非分之想。”

“瞎说什么。”

徐一凝下意识地否认，脸上却泛起可疑的红晕。陈玺羽无奈地摇摇头，他平时只在每周末回家，总要给徐一凝做饭就算了还毫无话语权。不过八卦毕竟是人的本性，哪怕主角是自己的老师和自己的姐姐。陈玺羽一边扒了一大口饭一边含糊不清地说道：“就算有也没什么，张老师在我们学校可是很抢手的，据说还有女同学给他写情书。不过据我所知，他目前还是单身。”

“那和我又有什么关系。”

事实上，这一个月以来徐一凝和张颜齐聊天的次数确实有些频繁，两个人明明没什么重叠的喜好，却意外地很合得来。张颜齐家有只名为七哥的黑猫，那双丧丧的下垂眼和还他有几分相似。有时徐一凝深夜下班累得不行，看到张颜齐发来的“晚安”与自制的七哥表情包，心情确实会不由自主地好起来。

这时徐一凝放在桌上的手机响了，陈玺羽凑过去，只见屏幕显示是“颜齐”两个字。他惊讶地转头看她：“哇哦，你都直接叫他名字了？”

“……大人的事小孩别管！”

徐一凝有些心虚地抓起手机跑到阳台。张颜齐这次打电话给她是因为他要出差一星期，于是希望她能帮忙照顾一下七哥。徐一凝几乎是不假思索地同意了。七哥入住的第二天，徐一凝给张颜齐发了个微信视频通讯邀请，张颜齐接通后便看见她抱着七哥笑眯眯地跟镜头打招呼。

“它很喜欢你。”张颜齐惊讶道。七哥以前是流浪猫，被他收养后依然不怎么亲人。平时他的朋友来家里做客，想摸几下都不可能。

“是吗？感觉它没你说得那么高冷诶。”

徐一凝挠了挠七哥的下巴，它甚至很温顺地去舔她的手指。

“可能是因为你比较甜吧。”

张颜齐说完后才意识到这句话有多暧昧。徐一凝果然愣在了原地，反应过来后慌忙找了个借口就想下线。张颜齐也不知自己哪来的冲动拦住了她：“等等等等，周日我就回来了，晚上一起吃顿饭怎么样？”想了想又欲盖弥彰地补上一句：“就当谢谢你帮我照顾七哥。”

“……好。”

徐一凝几乎控制不住自己上扬的嘴角，她从未如此期待过周末，也许盼望已久的好兆头终于来临。只有七哥低沉地喵了两声，也不知是在对她的回答表示赞许，还是在因为混沌的未来而感到担忧。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 友情提示：肖叔并没有下线


End file.
